


❉ 139 Dreams (Eddy/Jongseok Oh) Torn to Pieces

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [41]
Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Maybe it was your empathy, or maybe it was because of your sensitive star sign, but when it came to watching movies or TV, you became super attached to the characters, so much so that you felt what they felt – when they laughed, you laughed and when they cried, you cried. You formed such a deep bond with these characters that you felt as if you knew them. Most people didn’t understand this and thought you were weird. Your boyfriend didn’t understand, either, but he found it adorable.
Relationships: Oh Jeongseok | Eddy/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop





	❉ 139 Dreams (Eddy/Jongseok Oh) Torn to Pieces

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 702 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Eddy ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, JJCC ☁



_Spoilers for Supernatural??_

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Maybe it was your empathy, or maybe it was because of your sensitive star sign, but when it came to watching movies or TV, you became super attached to the characters, so much so that you felt what they felt – when they laughed, you laughed and when they cried, you cried. You formed such a deep bond with these characters that you felt as if you knew them. Most people didn’t understand this and thought you were weird. Your boyfriend didn’t understand, either, but he found it adorable.

Eddy stepped into the apartment he shared with you, excited to see you after a two-week trip overseas. He expected you to squeal in happiness and rush into his arms, but what he found was completely the opposite.

You were curled up on the couch wrapped in a soft blanket. The room was dark, illuminated only by the flickering of the TV. Various tissues were scattered on the couch and floor, and a bowl of ice cream sat empty on the coffee table. What alarmed him most was your red eyes, damp with tears. Judging from your flushed cheeks, you had been crying for a while.

He dropped his bag and rushed over to comfort you, his strong arms bringing your body to his chest. “What happened, baby?”

You sniffed, scrubbing at your eyes with your sleeve. “D-Dean die-d,” you sobbed, feeling more tears forming as the scene replayed in your head; you were torn to pieces over the death of your favorite character. Relief washed over him as he realized you were talking about your favorite TV show.

His hands gently rubbed your back. “Don’t worry, he’ll come back next season. He isn’t the kind of character you can just kill off and leave him be.”

“You thi-nk so?” You looked up at him through teary eyes and he smiled, wiping away your tears.

“I know so. He’s the main character, they’d have some very angry fans if they killed him off permanently.”

“I guess…”

He gently cupped your cheeks before pressing his lips to your forehead. He honestly didn’t understand why you continued to watch a show that tore you up emotionally, but he knew that you loved it and, as sad as it made you, it also made you quite happy.

“Eddy?”

“Hmm?”

You reached up, connecting your lips with his. You were happy he was home, even if you couldn’t properly express that at the moment. He smiled, breaking the kiss with a laugh.

“Did you miss me~?” He teased, his fingers tickling your sides. You started laughing, fumbling to remove his hands. He lost his balance, falling on top of you. You huffed as his toned body knocked the wind out of you. “Sorry, baby.” He frowned, supporting himself on his elbows. He pecked your cheek in apology and you giggled, bringing his face closer to yours.

“I missed you so much~ Whenever you’re away, I have to watch Supernatural to fill the void. What an emotional rollercoaster,” you pouted.

“Are you blaming me for the show making you cry?” He raised a brow, amusement swirling in his beautiful eyes.

“Yep! It’s all your fault.”

“I guess I’ll have to make it up to you, then.”

You nodded.

“Hmm, how about I make some teriyaki chicken for dinner?”

Your eyes lit up. Eddy was the best cook in the world and you loved his food, but because of his schedule, he didn’t get to cook for you very often. “Yes please!”

“Oh, that reminds me.” He pushed himself up and approached his bag, digging through it. You sat up, looking at him curiously as he returned to the couch. “I got you a gift from Japan,”

You gently took the small box from his hand, opening it. Inside sat a bronze and green ring.

Eddy watched your expression closely. “It’s handcrafted from a one Sen coin.”

You ran your finger over the cherry blossoms and vines, bronze in color. “It’s beautiful,”

“You like it, then?”

“I love it,” You slid the ring on, fitting snuggly against your finger. “Thank you, Eddy!” You threw your arms around him and he smiled, pressing his lips to your cheek.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
